La chica imposible
by eiennonightscape
Summary: Hacía un año desde que titanes se infiltraron en la muralla Rose. La calma estaba siendo recuperada pero, a sorpresa de todos, apreció aquella chica. La chica imposible, la única persona a la que los titanes temían.
1. Capítulo 1 - Problemas

**Este es el primer fic que escribo de Shingeki no Kyojin, así que trataré de hacerlo lo más bien que pueda. La historia es original mía, así que espero que os guste!**

**Los personajes que aparecen (a excepción de Asha) no son míos, todos ellos son propiedad de Hajime Isayama!**

* * *

**Capítulo I. Problemas**

Hacía horas que la noche había caído. El cielo era de un desesperanzador color negro, solo algunas antorchas iluminaban las vacías calles. Todos los habitantes permanecían en sus casas, trataban de vivir una vida de paz que no tenían. Puro teatro.

Desde lo alto de la muralla, al son del viento, su capa azulada ondeaba. Sus cabellos danzaban a través de la oscuridad mientras, sus azules ojos estaban puestos en el pueblo que había bajo sus pies.

-Parece un lugar tranquilo-murmuró mientras observaba la ciudad en silencio. Tiró de sus comisuras y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- ¡Bien!-se animó- El lugar perfecto para mí.

Se aproximó al borde de la construcción y se precipitó hacía el vacío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel iba a ser otro tranquilo día cargado de miedo, como siempre. Desde que el titán colosal los atacó nada volvió a ser como antes. Nunca se pudo regresar a esa ilusoria paz que había antes del ataque a Shiganshina.

Aquella soleada mañana iba a ser tranquila. La gente iba y venía por las calles de la villa, mientras, en la muralla, la guardia estacionaria –encargada de proteger y mantener las murallas-, se encontraba haciendo algunas revisiones a aquellas paredes.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar, nosotros, aquí?-preguntó Connie de mala gana-.

-No hay más remedio -sonrió Armin- La guardia estacionaria no podía revisar y proteger la muralla a la vez

-¡Si son más que nosotros! -protestó Connie- La Legión de Exploración es la que tiene más bajas ¿Cómo no pueden dar abasto? -preguntó llevándose la mano a la cabeza-.

Armin rió y volvió la vista hacía la explanada que, pocos años atrás, pertenecía a la humanidad. Desde lo alto de la muralla, justo donde se encontraban, era un lugar perfecto para observar. Se podía ver a los niños corriendo por las calles, a la gente transportando alimento, pertenencias o leña para calentar sus hogares. Pero, si mirabas hacía el otro lado, había un paisaje completamente distinto. Se podían ver villas abandonadas, con algunas casas en ruinas. Habían grandes praderas con plantas, animales y… titanes.

-¿Ves algo?-le preguntó Connie-.

El chico volvió a mirar a su compañero y negó con la cabeza. Parecía que no iban a tener muchos problemas.

-¡Connie! ¡Armin! –alguien los llamó-.

Para cuando voltearon, ella ya había llegado.

-¡Sasha! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?! -gritó Connie en verla-.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -preguntó ella encogiéndose de hombros- Me han dicho que venga aquí

-No necesitamos refuerzos -le dijo Armin-.

-¡Genial! -suspiró Connie sentándose en el suelo- Venga va, vamos a aburrirnos todos juntos

-No es prudente que hagas eso -protestó Armin- Tenemos que vigilar si algún titán viene, la muralla está abierta.

-¿Quién quieres que venga?-Connie fue volviendo sus ojos hacía el territorio de los titanes- Si en todo el tiem… po

Connie se levantó apresuradamente, sin apartar su vista del horizonte. Parecía horrorizado, paralizado por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué…?

A Armin no le hizo falta ni terminar la frase. Para cuando dirigió sus ojos hacía allí, pudo entender el porqué de la reacción de su compañero.

-¡Un titán!-se alarmó Sasha-.

-¡Connie! ¡La pistola!

Connie lo miró y asintió. Torpemente, sacó de su bolsa una bala de humo. Intentó colocarla en la pistola pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y la bala se precipitó por la borda.

-¡La bala!-se alarmó Connie-.

-¡Tenemos que avisar a la guarnición!-alertó Sasha-.

Armin asintió y disparó una de las pinzas de su equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Aseguró la cuerda y se lanzó al vacío, perfilando la pared. Al no tomar impulso al saltar, quedó colgado del cable a medio recorrido, en un lugar perfecto para que los soldados que estaban revisando el muro le escuchasen.

-¡Riko!-gritó Armin desde allí arriba. La chica alzó la mirada- ¡Se aproxima un titán desde el sur!

-¡¿Un titán?!-se alarmó- ¡¿Y porque no habéis disparado el cañón?!

Armin se mantuvo en silencio. Le hubiese respondido si hubiesen estado hablando de tú a tú pero, estando allí colgado, era necesario gritar y, la razón por la que no habían podido disparar era bastante vergonzosa. Riko esperó una respuesta pero, viendo que esta no llegaba, suspiró y volvió los ojos a sus subordinados.

-¡Cerrad la puerta!-ordenó. Miró un instante a Armin y volvió a mirar su escuadrón- Y disparad un cañón de aviso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levi observaba la calma de aquel día desde su despacho. Parecía aburrido por aquella monotonía, tenía ganas de hacer una nueva expedición, de salir fuera de esa jaula. Claro está, no podía hacer eso.

-¡Levi!

_Otra vez ella_ pensó aburrido. Lentamente, dirigió sus ojos hacía la puerta, por donde Hanji apareció.

-¿Tanto te cuesta llamar a la puerta?-preguntó fastidiado por la falta de modales que Hanji tenía-.

-Sí, sí, como sea-lo evadió y se sentó en una de las sillas, frente a su escritorio. El sargento suspiró resignado y se sentó en su butaca- Te traigo estos informes

Le dejó aquella cantidad de papeles encima de la mesa. Levi los tomó y los miró por encima. Aquello eran fichas de soldados, ingenuos niños que decidieron unirse a la Legión de Exploración.

-¿Por qué me traes esto?

-Erwin me dijo que lo hiciera. Son las fichas de los nuevos reclutas.

Levi asintió aburrido y dejó los papeles en un extremo de la mesa. Si tenía ganas, se los miraría más a fondo.

-¿Qué se sabe de…?

Hanji desvió la mirada y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, mirando hacía el techo.

-Ninguno ha despertado-enfocó su mirada en sus manos jugando encima del escritorio de Levi- Créeme que lo hemos probado todo. Es como si estuviesen dormidos.

Levi suspiró y regresó su mirada a la muralla que se podía ver desde su despacho.

-Maldito Eren-maldijo entre dientes- ¿Por qué no despierta de una buena vez?-le preguntó a la nada, sabiendo que, al igual que él, Hanji tampoco tenía respuesta a esa pregunta-.

Se fijo nuevamente en el cielo azul. Una columna de humo amarillo se abrió paso en él. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento. Hanji, desde donde estaba, también pudo apreciar la columna amarilla que sujetaba el cielo.

-¿Qué significa?-preguntó algo confusa-.

Levi no le respondió. Él fijo toda su atención en ese humo, mirándolo con absoluto recelo ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación tan horrible?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Armin!-gritó Sasha. Este, aún colgado, la miró- ¡Tienen que cerrar la puerta, ya! -exigió- ¡Ahora son muchos más titanes!

-¡¿Cómo?!-escupió Armin perplejo-.

Al instante, el chico miró de nuevo a Riko. Estaba de espaldas a él y demasiado preocupada por la situación como para escucharle. No viendo otra solución mejor, se desenganchó y logró aterrizar en el suelo.

-¡Riko!-exclamó una vez ya en tierra. Ella volteó a verle- ¡Ahora son más! ¡Tenemos que cerrar la puerta!

Riko volteó a sus hombres. Mantenía una perfecta calma, como siempre pero, gracias a ligero fallo en su voz, se pudo entrever el miedo que la acechaba. Puede que el miedo que sentía no fuese influenciado por los titanes, sino por el hecho que no podían cerrar la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué no habéis cerrado ya la puerta?! -gritó-.

-¡No responde! -informó uno de ellos- ¡Parece encallada! -decía mientras seguía tratando de bajar la puerta de la muralla-.

Riko apretó los dientes. Trató de pensar en alguna otra forma de cerrar el portón pero los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

-¡Riko!-insistió Armin-.

-¡Armin!

Este volteó y vio como Connie y Sasha aterrizaron detrás suyo.

-¿Vamos a tener que luchar contra ellos?-preguntó Connie-.

Armin asintió, sin decir palabra, mostrando en su rostro el horror que le producía esa situación. Sasha tampoco se quedaba atrás en mostrar su malestar y, Connie tampoco andaba muy lejos de sus dos compañeros. Todos los allí presentes mostraban aquel horror, aquel incierto a saber si sobrevivirían, ya no al ataque en sí, sino al primer titán que llegase. Cada vez que la humanidad se había enfrentado a los titanes, había habido varias bajas. No había razón de porqué esa vez fuese a ser diferente.

-Está bien-empezó a decir Riko mientras mantenía la vista fija en el titán más cercano- disparad la bengala roja. Recordad, nuestra misión es retener los titanes aquí hasta que los refuerzos lleguen-dijo con absoluta determinación-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Levi sintió su estomago retorcerse.

-Mierda…-murmuró entre dientes-.

-Una bengala roja-murmuró Hanji quien estaba de pie, delante de la otra ventana del despacho- Eso significa…

Él chasqueó la lengua y empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Necesitan refuerzos-se limitó a decir antes de desaparecer por la puerta de su despacho-.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado :) No olvidéis dejar algún review (Siempre anima saber que hay gente que sigue tu obra ;))**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 2!**


	2. Chapter 2 - El sonido de las campanas

**Capítulo II. El sonido de las campanas**

-¡Los titanes!-gritaba un histérico pueblerino- ¡Los titanes están a punto de entrar!

Solo con la palabra "titán" el pánico ya cundía con bastante rapidez, si además añadías "están a punto de entrar" aquello no distanciaba mucho del caos. Faltó tiempo para que toda la gente de ese distrito corriese hacia la puerta, mientras, ella caminaba en dirección contraria, hacia la puerta que estaba abierta.

Sentía a la gente mirarla sorprendidos, como a alguien que se entrega voluntariamente a la muerte. Ella sonreía ante tales reacciones. Siguió abriéndose paso mientras escuchaba las campanas sonar. Aquel sonido metálico, cada vez más distante, la ayudó a no darse la vuelta y correr junto a todos aquellos pueblerinos muertos de miedo. Sonrió para reconfortarse y se detuvo al lado de una de las casas más cercanas a la entrada. Desde allí pudo ver a la guardia estacionaria, junto con algunos miembros de la legión de exploración, dispuestos a detener a los titanes. Acababan de lanzar la bengala roja cuando las campanas empezaron a sonar, así que imaginó que ese era el sistema para alertar a la población del peligro que se les venía encima.

En poco tiempo, el primer titán hizo su aparición. Todos se lanzaron como locos. No había orden en sus ataques, ni siquiera pensaban en que harían si alguno llegaba a su nuca. Con esa nefasta estrategia solo podían terminar de una forma, aplastados. El primer titán pudo aplastar a unos 10 hombres tranquilamente. Las paredes de la muralla eran teñidas de rojo mientras, los compañeros que seguían en el suelo, se duchaban con la sangre de sus compañeros.

Ella miró atrás y regresó su vista a aquel titán. Se arrepentiría de hacer eso pero no tenía más opción. Salió de las sombras que la ocultaban y quedó expuesta a la vista de la criatura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El soldado, prisionero en la mano del titán, logró escapar y reunirse con los demás. Todos mantenían sus ojos fijos en la criatura ¿Por qué se había detenido? Estaba a punto de devorar a uno de los suyos cuando se detuvo ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Armin echó un vistazo a los titanes que seguían a aquel que obstruía la puerta. Al igual que el primero, esos también se habían detenido ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué es lo que les hacía detenerse? Escuchó como alguien usaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. En el rostro de Armin, y en el de muchos de los presentes, apareció una sonrisa. Allí estaban los refuerzos. Miró hacía arriba pero solo logró ver a una chica con una capa azulada sobrevolándolos.

No la conocía, no la había visto jamás. Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía un equipo tridimensional como el suyo? Se abrió paso entre los soldados, ignorando las peticiones de Sasha y Connie quienes le pedían que se quedase con ellos. Armin tenía que averiguar sobre ella. Tenía que averiguar porque una chica aterrizaba en la cara del titán. Tenía que averiguar porque una chica podía acercársele tanto sin ser devorada. Tenía que averiguar porque ella…

La desconocida se agarró a la ceja del titán y se acercó al ojo. Le hizo sonreír cuando la pupila de la bestia se dilató.

-¿Me recuerdas?-le preguntó-.

Aquella pregunta confundió a Armin. Estuvo a tiempo de ver como ella se lanzaba desde la cara del titán y, maniobrando su equipo de forma envidiable, aterrizaba delante de la tropa sin problemas. La tenía delante, estaba detrás de aquella enigmática chica. Ella les dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a avanzar por el pasillo. A cada paso que daba, los titanes reculaban. Ella se detuvo justo delante de los engranajes.

Parecía despreocupada, los titanes no parecían atemorizarla ¿Cómo era eso posible? Armin pudo ver como la chica metía su mano entre los mecanismos de la puerta. Parecía estar rebuscando por allí hasta que, al retirar el brazo, tenía una piedra en su mano. La puerta cayó de golpe. El impulso que tomó creó una ráfaga en ese pasillo que le obligó a cubrirse la cara con el antebrazo. Para cuando volvió a verla, ella sonreía y les mostraba la roca.

-Estaba dentro, por eso no podíais cerrar-y la lanzó a algún lugar-.

Todos parecían anonadados. Aquello no era normal, bueno, ella no era normal. Riko avanzó unos pasos y la miró desafiante.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella-.

Casi parecía que se estaba burlando de Riko. Mostraba absoluta calma y despreocupación ¿No veía que todos la miraban con recelo? Todos excepto Armin, él era capaz de ver más allá de ella. Él era capaz de ver aquel toque imposible que la chica tenía y que, de alguna manera, le llamaba la atención.

-Quedas arrestada –informó Riko con absoluta seriedad-.

-Vaya una bienvenida-suspiró ella despreocupada-.

Riko frunció el ceño. Si algo no soportaba era ese comportamiento rebelde, y aquella chica parecía ser lo antagónico a Riko.

-Sabes algo sobre los titanes-la acusó-.

-Es verdad-admitió- Puede que sepa algo-reculó algunos pasos- Os lo explicaría pero tengo cosas que hacer-llevó sus manos a la cintura y sonrió- Adiós

Su velocidad y destreza maniobrando el equipo era incuestionable. No importaba que estuviesen más de 30 personas allí reunidas, no importaba que hubiese gente de la élite, eso no funcionaba con ella. En un parpadeo logró burlar toda aquella gente y salir del pasillo. Adhirió una de sus pinzas en la fachada de un edificio próximo, dispuesta a adentrarse en la ciudad pero, a medio trayecto, algo la embistió y la subió hasta la muralla.

Todos los soldados salieron a la plaza confusos. Alzaron sus miradas y vieron como, a la cima de la muralla, Levi Rivaille había interceptado a la chica.

-Lo que me faltaba-suspiró ella, cargada a los hombros del teniente como si fuese un saco de patatas-.

-No te quejes-le replicó-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Parecía que a Erwin lo había abofeteado la confusión. Volvió a mirar a Levi intrigado. La pequeña historia que le relató lo había dejado totalmente traspuesto.

-¿Los titanes huyeron de ella?-preguntó nuevamente-.

-Parece que le tienen miedo-se limitó a decir Rivaille-.

-Pero eso…

La mente de Erwin se resistía a aceptar eso. Jamás había sabido de alguien a quien los titanes temiesen, es más ¿Los titanes podían sentir el sentimientos del miedo? Más y más preguntas se acumularon en la cabeza de comandante.

-¿En dónde está?-preguntó definitivamente-.

-Celda subterránea, número 218. Está vigilada por la Guardia Estacionaria.

Erwin se levantó de su butaca. Parecía que Levi no podía contestar a todas sus preguntas, tampoco lo culpaba, no había tratado demasiado con aquella enigmática chica. Quedarse en su despacho no serviría de mucho, así que se decantó por ir a interrogarla él mismo.

-¿Te vienes?-le preguntó-.

-Esa cosa es demasiado insolente

_¿Cosa?_ la sorpresa se plasmó en el rostro del comandante. Levi desvió la mirada y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Vamos-se limitó a decir antes de dirigirse hacía el calabozo-.

Erwin asintió y caminó al lado del teniente por toda la instalación. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a aquella chica. Sin duda era alguien especial. No todos los días se conocía a alguien capaz de ahuyentar a los titanes de la forma en la que ella lo hizo. Ambos bajaron hasta el último nivel de los calabozos. Allí, la humedad era abundante y el aire escaso. Costaba algo de trabajo respirar con normalidad los primero minutos, luego te acostumbrabas.

Ambos recorrieron aquellos pasillos de celdas vacías hasta llegar a la suya, custodiada por 3 soldados. Los soldados los avistaron y Erwin, en un simple movimiento, les pidió que los dejaran a solas. Ellos obedecieron y cuando se encontraron a solas en ese pasillo, se atrevieron a asomarse a la celda. Ella permanecía atada a unas cadenas que hacía resonar contra las piedras de la celda. Se notaba el aburrimiento que sentía.

-¿Eres Asha Lawrence?

-No -contestó de forma rotunda-.

-Sé que eres tú

-Entonces ¿Para qué preguntas?-se indignó-.

-Te dije que era bastante insolente-le repitió Levi-.

Erwin suspiró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ciertamente Asha no parecía la persona más sociable del mundo y Levi tampoco parecía muy abierto al dialogo. Le tocaría a él sacarle toda la información. Aquello iba a ser difícil.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes de la celda. Teniéndola más cerca, Erwin pudo ver la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Era como mirar al cielo, reconfortante y tranquilo, pero, a su misma vez, era como si alertasen de que una tormenta se avecinaba. Era una extraña sensación que provocó un escalofrío al comandante.

-¿Por qué estáis aquí?-preguntó ella-.

-Queremos que nos aclares algunas cosas-sentenció Levi-.

-Yo también y aquí estoy-murmuró- Lo único que me han dicho es que estoy en una celda y ¿sabes qué?-ella golpeó los barrotes que la aprisionaban- No me había dado ni cuenta-comentó en un tono cargado de sarcasmo-.

Levi intensificó su penetrante mirada. Aquella chica enigmática e insolente empezaba a despertar su interés.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-preguntó Erwin con una mueca en su rostro-.

-Los de las rosas

-La Guardia Estacionaria-corrigió el comandante. Erwin tomó aire y se armó de paciencia. Era necesario tener mucha para hablar con aquella chica- Entonces ¿Cooperaras con nosotros?

-Ya os he dicho mi nombre antes ¿Qué más queréis que os diga? -rió indignada-.

-¿Qué sabes sobre los titanes?

-Esa pregunta es bastante indefinida

Erwin bajó la cabeza y soltó una risa.

-Es rápida-murmuró- Está bien-volvió sus ojos sobre ella- ¿Qué te parece esta? ¿Por qué todos retrocedieron al verte?

-No es la primera vez que lucho contra titanes

-Nosotros tampoco-interrumpió Levi- Y no salen corriendo al vernos

-He luchado varias veces con ellos

-Especifica-exigió el soldado-.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí más tiempo?-amenazó él-.

-Ah ¿Qué me ibais a sacar?-preguntó sarcástica-.

Erwin suspiró. Aquello parecía el juego de tira y afloja, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro. Perfecto. Allí estaban el mejor soldado de la humanidad y el mayor misterio de la humanidad, luchando a ver quien decía la última.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic. Siento retrasarme tanto con las entregar pero estoy desbordada de faena ^^'**

**Antes de irme, agradecer mucho los reviews de _Mato the Killer_ y _Antoonia_! También agradecer los followers y favoritos ¡De verdad me hacen muy contenta! Hahaha**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 3, no olvidéis dejar algún review ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Nile y la Policía Militar

**Sé que tardo en actualizar, pero eso no significa que me olvide de esta historia! Después de no sé cuantas semanas (ya pierdo hasta la cuenta) vengo con el tercer capítulo ;)**

**Antes de dejaros con esta nueva parte, quiero agradecer todos los followers y favoritos :) Muchas gracias también a los reviews de _Saroninas_ y _Xanat_! Espero que os guste este capítulo!**

**Y sin más demora… ¡Capítulo 3!**

* * *

**Capítulo III. Nile y la Policía Militar**

El interior de la muralla Sina estaba tranquilo. Sus habitantes hablaban sobre cosas rutinarias, se quejaban sobre algunas gestiones del gobierno o comentaban algunos cotilleos. Esto era lo que parecía a primera vista, si te detenías a escuchar atentamente, se podía escuchar sobre ese rumor silencioso que circulaba por las calles. El rumor de la chica imposible.

-Oye-llamó un hombre- ¿Ya has escuchado sobre el rumor de la chica imposible?

"_-¿De verdad? ¿Una chica ahuyentó a los titanes?-se sorprendía un burgués-._

_-No puede ser-se negó a creer una mujer de la alta nobleza que parloteaba con sus iguales- Primero los chicos que se pueden convertir en titanes, y ahora la chica que puede controlar titanes ¿Qué será lo próximo?"_

"_-Es la chica imposible-informó un hombre a sus amigos que tomaban el café con él- Se dice que es algo así como un dios_

_-¿Un dios?-intervino una mujer ajena a la conversación hasta el momento- Ya puede ser. A mi me han dicho que estuvo antes de la edificación de las murallas_

_-¿De verdad tiene más de 107 años?-se sorprendió el hombre-._

_-Eso me han dicho-defendió la mujer- Es una diosa, estoy segura."_

"_-Me comentó mi amigo de Trost-empezó a relatar un hombre a su amigo- Que la chica imposible vio al primer titán_

_-¿Lo dices en serio?-se sorprendió el oyente-."_

-Oye, Marlo-llamó Hitch en un susurro- ¿Qué crees que están hablando aquí dentro?

Él la miró, viendo como señalaba a la gran puerta que ambos custodiaban. Reunidos en aquella sala había diversos miembros influentes de la muralla Sina. Y, reunidos con ellos, se encontraba Nile Dawk, el comandante de la Policía Militar.

-Puede que estén hablando -probó el recluta- sobre la chica imposible

-¿La chica imposible? ¿Quién es?

-¿No lo sabes?-se sorprendió él- Ayer apareció una chica en el distrito de Trost. No podían cerrar la puerta y los titanes estaban a punto de entrar. Cuando ellos la vieron, retrocedieron.

-Ah-hizo con cierto aburrimiento en su voz- ¿Se trata de ella? Vaya un aburrimiento, todo el mundo habla sobre eso.

El silencio de la sala fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Todos los presentes centraron su atención en aquel influente comerciante que, gracias a sus contactos, logró infiltrarse en aquella reunión.

-¡Esa chica es una amenaza!-gritó el comerciante-.

-Es verdad-le apoyó el que estaba sentado a su lado- Puede que esta vez los haya ahuyentado pero ¿Y si en realidad los está controlando?

-En ese caso-otro mercader hizo su aparición en la conversación- los ahuyentó solo para ganarse nuestra confianza…

-…¡Y luego nos atacará sin piedad!-terminó de decir otro-.

-¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!-se negó a aceptar otro de los presentes-.

-¡Nile!-exclamó el más poderoso de la sala- ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

El comandante permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de contestarles a aquellos personajes. En ocasiones, Nile pensaba que hacían de un grano de arena, una montaña pero eran poderosos, no podía responderles como lo haría con sus reclutas. Tenía que pensar sus palabras para no dejar malentendidos o malas caras.

-La chica se encuentra vigilada por la guardia estacionaria y la legión de exploración. Yo no puedo intervenir.

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡Eres el comandante de la Policía Militar!

-Exacto. Solo tengo autoridad dentro de la muralla Sina.

-¡Eso no puede ser!-se negó a creer un comerciante- ¡Eres uno de los 3 comandantes!

-Insisto en que mi jurisdicción solo alcanza hasta la muralla Sina. Lo que ocurra más allá, no es cosa mía.

Nile siguió escuchando más y más quejas por parte de los poderosos. Era muy difícil bajarles del burro pero no podía hacer nada, aunque quisiese. Nile sabía que, si hablaba con Erwin, él le negaría el traspaso de la chica al interior de las murallas y si hablaba con Pixis… Bueno, con él nunca se sabía que podía pasar. Suspiró y miró al capitán Arthur Tyler, la persona con más autoridad en la Policía Militar después de él. A diferencia de él, Arthur parecía estar de acuerdo con los disparatados comentarios de aquellos comerciantes. Él no decía nada pero, por su mirada, era evidente su posición.

Nile frunció el ceño y siguió escuchando las críticas bajo el más profundo silencio. No tenía ganas de dar una mala imagen, y menos cuando eran aquellos locos los que les entregaban alcohol y comida gratis a cambio de pasar por algo infracciones que cometían de forma reiterada.

Llevaba horas allí abajo. Estaba cansado de ese libro que se había llevado para pasar el rato, el cual, gracias a Asha, no podía leer con tranquilidad. Desde su llegada, la chica había estado jugando con una piedrecita. Se dedicaba a tirarla una y otra vez contra la pared. Aquel ligero pero constante ruido le estaba molestando. Le distraía y no le dejaba disfrutar de la lectura. Aún así, había hecho un esfuerzo por no decirle nada y, después de tanto tiempo, en ocasiones le parecía que ya no escuchaba el ruido de aquella piedra.

-Me aburro-dijo ella en un tono monótono-.

-Te aguantas -le contestó antes de girar de página-.

Ella le miró con cara de fastidio. Se había aburrido de la piedra, de hecho, el juego de la piedra solo tenía una finalidad: molestar lo suficiente a Levi para que empezase una de sus peleas. Le resultaba más divertida su estancia si podía discutir con el teniente porque, admitámoslo, aquella cárcel era demasiado aburrida.

Molesta porque su perfecto plan de molestar a Levi no había funcionado, le lanzó la piedrecita con la que había estado jugando. Levi iba a esquivarla pero pudo comprobar que la puntería de la chica dejaba mucho que desear y, en vez de darle a él, le dio a la lámpara, apagándola.

-Genial-soltó Levi sarcásticamente-.

Cerró el libro y se levantó de la silla en la que había estado sentado por horas. Había poca luz, pero eso no impidió a Asha ver como aquel personaje se paraba delante de los barrotes, se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó de mala gana-.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de las lámparas?-preguntó sarcásticamente-.

Ella rodó los ojos y suspiró. Levi sabía del aburrimiento que podía sufrir, después de todo, se había tirado toda la tarde haciéndole compañía y no habían sido pocas las veces que se había preguntado como aguantaba ella tal aburrimiento. Suspiró y se agachó, tratando de estar a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué los titanes huyeron al verte?-Levi reprodujo la pregunta que Erwin le hizo a Asha la tarde anterior-.

-¿De qué te serviría saberlo?

Levi hizo una ligera mueca y se volvió a levantar.

-Como quieras-terminó por decir. Agarró el libro que había dejado encima de la silla y empezó a irse hacía el exterior de las celdas- Eres tú la que se va a quedar aquí, no yo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Levi le dijo aquella tarde. Ella no le respondió, abrazo sus piernas y recostó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Seguramente mañana vendría algún soldado, que no fuese Levi, con el que pudiese hablar.

Los ruidos de unos pasos la despertaron. Si mal no había calculado, serían sobre las 5 de la madrugada ¿Desde cuándo los soldados eran tan madrugadores? Normalmente, los del turno de mañana, venían sobre las 9. Se levantó de aquella cama, más dura que una piedra, y se acercó a los barrotes. A su suerte, repararon la lámpara aquella misma tarde así que podía ver con perfecta claridad los que se aproximaban a su celda. Eran soldados, como era de esperar, pero le llamó la atención aquel escudo. Jamás había visto uno que tuviese un unicornio verde en él ¿Quiénes eran?

-¿Eres Asha Lawrence?-le preguntó el que parecía tener más autoridad de entre los 8 o 10 que estaban allí-.

-No-contestó sarcástica- Soy su hermana gemela. Si buscáis a Asha, está 9 celdas más para allá-les indicó a través de los barrotes-.

El hombre miró a los que la acompañaban y sacó una llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta. La aproximó a la cerradura y abrió.

-¿Quienes sois?-preguntó extrañada-.

Nadie le contestó, se limitaron a quitarle las cadenas que la limitaban. Ella acarició sus adoloridas muñecas, hacía dos días que no podía moverlas con absoluta libertad. Echó un vistazo a los presentes pero, antes de que pudiese siquiera examinarlos, se encontró con que todos la apuntaban con los fusiles que, minutos antes, cargaban a sus espaldas.

-Genial-dijo ella en un tono sarcástico, con sus manos en alto-.

-Asha Lawrence -empezó a decir el hombre que la había liberado- Soy Arthur Tyler, capitán de la Policía Militar. Vas a acompañarnos hasta el patio del retiro.

-¿Así es como le llamas a tu matadero particular?-preguntó ella sarcástica.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Era obvia la molestia que le produjo el comentario de la chica. El capitán empezó a avanzar, acercándose peligrosamente a ella, hasta que sus frentes estaban a unos pocos centímetros. Él pensó que tal vez titubearía al verle tan cerca pero no, ella no. Ni siquiera pareció retractarse de lo que había dicho.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres seguir por este camino?-le preguntó amenazante-.

Ella soltó una risa incrédula que desconcertó a los soldados. Más de uno pensaba que aquella chica tenía que estar loca. Arthur Tyler era conocido por su carácter firme y a ella, eso no parecía importarle.

-¿Por quién me tomas?-preguntó ella con una media sonrisa- No me das miedo, tú no.

-Le tienes muy poco apego a tu vida, Asha Lawrence

-Sabes muy bien porque -le respondió ella-.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Ya sabéis de mis lentas actualizaciones así que no digo fecha del próximo capítulo :S Sorry… u.u'**

**Espero que os haya gustado y no olvidéis dejar algún review! ;)**

**Hasta el capítulo 4! :D**


End file.
